Returning Home
by Mr. Stark Jr
Summary: Realmente no me ha gustado el final de Glee y esto sucede antes del final, por lo tanto la historia cambiaría en su totalidad. No me juzguéis pero creo que Puck y Rachel debieron tener algo mejor (Extraídos fragmentos de Glee 6x2). Pasad y leer. Sigo siendo pésimo resumiendo todo.


Sé que tengo abandonadas historias sin terminar, pero con respecto a ellas no tengo idea de cómo terminarlas. Os ofrezco disculpas, espero podáis entender que cuando la inspiración no llega, es imposible forzarle.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres años de la muerte de Finn, era agosto de 2016 para ser exactos, y hacía un año que Jesse había localizado a Rachel para intentar algo con ella, sin embargo la joven aún no se sentía preparada para eso y después de un pequeño cortejo decidió que era mejor parar.

Además estaba el hecho de que una parte de ella, quizá la mayoría, echaba de menos a aquel cabezota que le lanzaba granizados de vez en cuando y que había marchado para formar parte de las fuerzas aéreas, así como él y Finn lo planearon tiempo atrás. Sí, justo como lo pensáis, Rachel echaba de menos a Noah.

.

.

.

Berry había llegado hace un par de semanas de New York y estaba decidida a que el Glee Club volviese a ser lo que era cuando ella y los demás formaban parte de él, sobre todo porque Sue no dejaba de joderles la vida así que su primera opción siempre sería Kurt, su mejor amigo, después el sr. Schue y Sam, quien después de mucho intentar comprendió que aun cuando seguía sintiendo algo por Mercedes, lo mejor era continuar con su vida y así lo había hecho, ahora mantenía una sólida relación con Quinn, a pesar de todas las diferencias del pasado aquella rubia se había vuelto demasiado importante para él, no podía negarlo.

Y aun cuando McKinley High parecía pasar de todo lo relacionado al arte, sabían perfectamente que debían hacer algo por solucionarlo, aunque no sería fácil pues Sue ejercía un gran control y las discusiones entre Rachel y Kurt ponían a más de uno a pensar, sabían que lo podían lograr sólo era cuestión de llegar a un acuerdo.

Sobre todo hacer que la señorita Berry reconociera que se había equivocado, lo cual no era tarea fácil y eso lo saben todos muy bien, pues el orgullo nunca ha sido un buen consejero para esa chica.

.

.

.

Kurt estaba en el auditorio, allí donde Rachel esperaba encontrarle ya que después de que discutieron no habían vuelto a coincidir.

—Sé que las cosas se volvieron un poco fuera de lugar hace poco — comenzó a decir una vez que ella estuvo casi frente a él — y ambos hemos dicho cosas sobre nuestras vidas que no son muy buenas, sobre todo yo — las disculpas de Kurt eran sinceras aunque sabía que no era del todo su culpa —. Espera, ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Porque tienes razón — acordó la castaña haciendo que su amigo se sorprendiera —, sobre que me escondo y que no soy productiva pero cuando te fuiste ayer, tuve una epifanía y oí una voz.

—¿Encontraste un estudiante? — preguntó sorprendido.

—No exactamente, pero lo oí — la emoción de Berry era notable —. Al menos creo que es un chico.

—Bueno, no etiquetemos o juzguemos — pidió Kurt.

—El punto es, que tenías razón sobre todo — admitió Rachel, lo cual era demasiado para alguien como ella —. Ellos están ahí fuera, están aquí mismo en McKinley, a la vista de todos. Solo necesitan algo grande para sacar lo mejor de ellos, para enseñar de lo que son capaces.

Kurt estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga o quizá consternado por su cambio sorpresivo de actitud.

—Por favor, déjame tu móvil que necesito hablar — pidió la castaña.

—¿Con quién? — preguntó Kurt sin comprender.

La respuesta llegó sola antes que alguno de los dos pudiese decir otra cosa, las luces del escenario principal se encendieron automáticamente develando a tres hermosas chicas sentadas justo en el medio.

—¡Con todos! — gritó Santana.

—¡Sorpresa! — secundo una Brittany feliz de ver a sus amigos.

Kurt y Rachel estaban sorprendidos de verlas allí junto a Mercedes quien les sonreía.

—¡Di hola! — agregó Rachel palmeando el brazo de Kurt invitándolo a ir hasta el escenario donde el resto de los antiguos New Directions comenzaban a llegar.

Sam empujaba la silla de ruedas de Artie y eran seguidos por Quinn.

—Chicos, dijisteis que esperarían hasta que aparcara el auto de alquiler — se quejó Tina al ver como todos estaban fundidos en abrazos y saludos cordiales. Aunque ella no tardó mucho en unirse a la bienvenida.

La felicidad se había instaurado en el lugar, era muy satisfactorio tener a todos allí. Más bien a casi todos pues a Rachel le hacía falta alguien más, le faltaba el moreno del mohicano o bueno, eso era antes de las fuerzas aéreas ya que había tenido que dejar atrás ese peinado así como la había dejado a ella.

Quinn comprendió lo que ocurría en ese momento con su ahora amiga, sí que las cosas habían cambiado.

—Lo siento, le he dejado varios mensajes pero no ha respondido uno solo — se disculpó la chica mientras se abrazaban, a lo que Rachel solo negó con tristeza.

Después de ese pequeño reencuentro todos pasaron a la sala de ensayos, donde comenzaron a poner en orden las ideas y prioridades necesarias para echar a andar de nuevo el Glee Club, claro que Rachel y Kurt eran quienes encabezaban el evento.

.

.

.

Al menos hasta ahora el ambiente era natural y cordial, nada de malas pasadas u caras de odio, todo era felicidad.

De momento había que reclutar a personas capaces de poder cantar, que supieran que sus sueños se podían hacer realidad incluso con una canción y que sin importar los retos al final siempre habría una manera de ganar.

Cualquiera que fuese el motivo siempre habría una canción para cada momento y debían saber cómo aprovecharlo.

.

.

.

Incluso los antiguos New Directions se estaban divirtiendo: las antiguas Cheerios, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Sam, Kurt y Rachel aunque seguían sin éxito en el reclutamiento de nuevos miembros y eso comenzaba a desesperarles.

Aunque aún quedaba algo, aquella misteriosa voz que ahora todos eran capaz de escuchar y que seguían buscando pues debían dar con ella.

De pronto el chico de la potente voz se vio rodeado por el Glee Club quienes le suplicaron por hacer la audición.

Le faltaba quizá un poco de seguridad, sin embargo con el tiempo lo conseguiría. Eso era lo que sus reclutadores pensaban mientras él comenzaba a cantar Mustang Sally, la canción era buena y su interpretación estaba gustando, sobre todo cuando Santana, Brittany y Quinn se pusieron de pie, bajo la mirada atenta del resto del Glee Club, y caminaron a hurtadillas hasta el escenario cogiendo un micrófono cada una para hacer lo coros de la canción.

Estaban fuera de sintonía pues Quinn se equivocó en una parte de la coreografía, haciendo que sus compañeras se rieran por lo bajo pero sin dejar de bailar y cantar, acompañando al chico.

Rachel y Kurt estaban totalmente sorprendidos con su actuación, felices de haber conseguido al primer nuevo integrante del Glee Club.

Sam por su parte no podía dejar de admirar a su novia, se movía sorprendentemente bien y cuando Roderick, así se llamaba el chico, terminó de cantar todos se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo y vitoreando de emoción.

Y aun cuando Rachel quiso hacer suspenso ante si quedaba o no en el Glee Club se vio presionada por Kurt quien le suplicó que simplemente dijera que sí estaba dentro. Además de eso Berry había conseguido que una chica más se uniera, aunque eso implicara que Blaine se molestase con ello y les declarara la guerra. Por su parte Brittany y Santana había conseguido a unos hermanos que pertenecían al grupo de porristas.

Quizá no eran un gran número de integrantes pero por algo comenzarían pero la castaña debía ser honesta, por mucho que lo deseara su felicidad era incompleta.

.

.

.

La fiesta que había organizado Sue se estaba llevando a cabo a pesar de todos sus planes para joderles la velada, eso no pasaba. Todos disfrutaban y cantaban.

El ambiente y la música estaban perfectos hasta que de un momento a otro un silencio se hizo presente, sorprendiendo a todos haciendo que comenzaran a discutir el porqué de la interrupción.

Hasta que de la nada comenzaron a escucharse los acordes de una melodía, provenientes de los altavoces que estaban dispuesto para amenizar la celebración.

 _A hundred days have made me older_

 _Since the last time that I saw your pretty face._

 _A thousand lies have made me colder_

 _And I don't think I can look at this the same._

 _But all the miles that separate_

 _Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face._

Por alguna extraña razón esa voz se hacía ligeramente conocida, aunque no sabían de dónde provenía.

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still on my lonely mind._

 _I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams_

 _And tonight girl, it's only you and me._

Había un poco de dolor y melancolía en esa voz mientras su dueño caminaba entre las personas sin dejar de tocar la guitarra.

 _The miles just keep rollin'_

 _As the people leave their way to say hello_

 _I've heard this life is overrated_

 _But I hope that it gets better as we ego._

Rachel comenzaba a recordar la voz, estaba casi segura que era él por lo que comenzó a buscarlo entre los presentes, aunque era rodeada por el resto de sus compañeros impidiéndole ver claramente, ella sabía que era él quien cantaba.

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still on my lonely mind._

 _I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams_

 _And tonight, it's only you and me._

Kurt miró fijamente a Rachel cuando ella conectó su mirada a la de él, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza asintiendo al pensamiento que cruzaba la mente de la castaña. Su amigo también estaba seguro de quien era el dueño de la voz que seguía sonando.

 _Everything I know, and anywhere I go,_

 _It gets hard but it won't take away my love._

 _And when the last one falls, when its all said and done._

 _It gets hard but it won't take away my love._

De pronto Berry se vio sorprendida por sus compañeros quienes formaron una media luna desvelando así a la persona que ella tanto anhelaba ver.

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still on my lonely mind._

 _I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._

 _I'm here without you baby_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams_

 _And tonight girl, it's only you and me._

Frente a ella estaba no otro más que Noah Puckerman, mirándola intensamente mientras terminaba de cantar las últimas notas de la canción, acercándose lentamente hasta quedar a medio paso de distancia.

Rachel estaba convencida de que al igual que la canción lo decía, esa noche solo eran ellos dos, sin nadie más.

Así que se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo, le abrazó como si su vida dependiese de ello y al parecer a Puck le pasaba lo mismo pues le correspondía con la misma fuerza e intensidad.

El chico del antiguo mohicano ni siquiera notó el momento en que alguno de sus compañeros le quitó de la mano la guitarra, él simplemente era consciente de que entre sus brazos estaba la chica que aparecía siempre en sus sueños y a la que amaba desde aquella primera vez que soñó con ella.

Amaba a la odiosa Rachel Berry y aun cuando había intentado mantenerse alejado por respeto a la memoria de Finn, sabía que no podría seguir haciéndolo por mucho más tiempo. Necesitaba de ella, escucharla horas y horas, verla sonreír y pasar con ella lo que les restara de vida.

—Estás aquí — dijo la castaña aferrándose a la polera negra que él portaba, empapándola con las lágrimas de felicidad que derramaba sin poder evitarlo.

El chico le tomó del mentón y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Y no me iré — aseguró Puck antes de besarla sorpresivamente, el Glee Club y el resto de los presentes se quedaron estáticos ante tal muestra de afecto por parte del moreno, hasta que Kurt soltó un silbido y el resto comenzó a aplaudir.

Rachel sonrió contra los labios de Noah, se sentía avergonzada por la escena que estaba dando pero que más daba, era él a quien había estado esperando.

Se conocían de siempre, habían sido grandes amigos y sabía que Finn estaría feliz de verlos juntos porque a pesar del pasado todos sabían que Puckerman se había dejado hasta los cojones por hacer sonreír a Rachel.

Sí, le había dejado de lado de un tiempo hasta ahora pero que más daba si en ese momento estaban allí besándose como si el aire no fuese necesario, como si el correr de los segundos no existiera.

Ellos simplemente estaban disfrutando de ese beso, del amor que sentían y que de algún modo habían tenido que guardar en lo más profundo del corazón pero que ahora no había necesidad de seguir ocultando.

—Te amo, mi pequeña y ardiente judía princesa americana — dijo Puck divertido antes de besar su nariz.

—Te amo, tonto — pronunció la chica antes de volver a besarlo casta y delicadamente, haciendo que el chico jadeara por el tierno y seductor roce.

Habían vuelto a casa después de mucho, porque era allí donde pertenecerían siempre. Era allí el único lugar al que podrían llamar hogar.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y sino hacedmelo saber, por favor. Nos leemos, si es que me dejáis algún reviews (yo espero que si) :)


End file.
